Dos almas nadando en una pecera
by Supermonstrum
Summary: Año tras año, en el mismo lado o enfrentados, en el mejor momento, cerca del final, no importa. Al final, siempre terminan encontrándose. (Compilado de la semana Reaper76)
1. Cabitos de vela

**Ene. 15 - "Como éramos" - Historia/Decadencia  
** Ene. 16 - "En sus zapatos" - Intercambio de rol/cuerpo  
Ene. 17 - "Detrás tuyo" - Confianza/Traición  
Ene. 18 - "Vacaciones" - Vacación/Tiempo libre  
Ene. 19 - "Sobre las ondas sonoras" - Voz/Música  
Ene. 20 - "En otra vida" - Universo/Cronología alternativos  
Ene. 21 - "Cúbreme" - Comfort/Fluff

Un abrazo enorme a nicorys que estuvo delirando conmigo, gracias a usudamit por decir que podía hacer esto, y también a mi beta-reader Aome que siempre hace la diferencia.

* * *

 **Cabitos de vela**

Nunca se sabe cuándo empiezan estas cosas exactamente, sólo se es consciente de ellas en el momento en que ya están pasando. Por ejemplo, las velas que ponía en el altar de muertos cuando era niño: blancas y nuevas, luego salía unas horas al cementerio con su familia y al volver encontraba sólo cabitos. Salvo que se quedara contemplándolas fijamente, Gabriel no hubiese podido ver cómo se consumían porque siempre había mucho que hacer el día de muertos, ¿qué importaba ver una vela acabándose?

—Hoy somos un cabito, ¿verdad? —dice en voz muy baja mientras pasa los dedos por la línea de la columna de esa espalda ancha y blanca. La conoce de memoria, su textura, cada cicatriz y lunar oculto. La ha visto tantas veces que, cuando les tocaban misiones separadas y lo extrañaba, bastaba con evocarla al cerrar los ojos.

Debería estar durmiendo al igual que Jack. Debería tener todo listo para reunirse mañana con los demás. Debería dejar de acariciarlo, pero no puede. Aunque no lo diga, aunque no clarifique bien la idea ni siquiera dentro de su cabeza —porque entonces sería definitivamente real—, Gabriel sabe que esta ya es su última vez.

Hacer el amor siempre es una buena de manera de reconciliarse: ambos son muy orgullosos para decir «Lo lamento». Casi siempre se arreglaron con ese pacto implícito: buscarse en silencio porque luego, por alguna razón, en la seguridad de los brazos del otro, ya no era tan difícil pedir disculpas. Amanecían renacidos y sus deseos por el otro se renovaban.

Hoy. Ahora. Es diferente.

Ya era diferente, pero no lo había notado.

Jack estaba menos presente para Gabriel, física y sentimentalmente. Sus tareas habían cambiado desde que lo ascendieron a primer comandante oficial. Y no tenía tiempo para darse cuenta de algunas obviedades o quizá no quería verlas.

 _Crees demasiado en esta manzana que está pudriéndose desde adentro, boyscout._

Las caricias cesan. La luz del sol empieza a aparecer por la ventana del dormitorio y Gabriel se desprende de la cama de Jack lentamente, se viste silencioso como si estuviera en una misión de alto riesgo. Jack sigue durmiendo, tiene la boca apenas entreabierta y sobre su mentón, siempre impecablemente rasurado, corre un hilo de saliva. Por un momento Gabriel se siente culpable, el ser más horrible del planeta, pero no se deja engañar.

Sabe. _Sabe que Jack también sabe_. Cuando en medio del vaivén, sus ojos azules brillaron con un temor animal a lo terrible pero conocido, las manos le temblaron y se hundieron sobre sus hombros como garras de buitre. Se aferraron a esa última vez, queriendo prolongarla eternamente, obligándolo a quedarse en su interior.

Y Gabriel no le dijo nada, ahogó un quejido y continuó hasta llegar al clímax, aunque ya no importaban del todo el calor de los cuerpos ni los gemidos que inundaban la habitación —además se hablaron tan poco—, sólo se miraron fijamente, el uno al otro.

En realidad, miraban hacia una misma dirección.

¿Empezó cuando ascendieron a Jack?, ¿cuando no necesitaron verse tanto como antes?, ¿cuando las ideas ya no eran compartidas y terminaban sin hablarse?

Siempre hay mucho que hacer para detenerse a ver la vela consumiéndose.

—Jack… —murmura, dejando un beso sobre su cabeza antes de cerrar la puerta e irse.

Lo que se reveló ante ambos aquella noche, mientras hacían el amor, fue eso que Gabriel encontraba desilusionado cuando niño, luego de estar fuera varias horas: cabitos de vela, de lo que alguna vez sostuvo un fuego luminoso y fuerte.

Dejarían de disfrutar la compañía el uno del otro, se desafiarían a menudo, pensarían distinto y sería eso más importante que todo lo que se haya vivido; ninguno renunciaría a su convicción, el deseo de ver al otro moriría. Así, poco a poco…

Y ni cabito quedaría esta vez.


	2. El único lugar

Ene. 15 - "Como éramos" - Historia/Decadencia  
 **Ene. 16 - "En sus zapatos" - Intercambio de rol/cuerpo**  
Ene. 17 - "Detrás tuyo" - Confianza/Traición  
Ene. 18 - "Vacaciones" - Vacación/Tiempo libre  
Ene. 19 - "Sobre las ondas sonoras" - Voz/Música  
Ene. 20 - "En otra vida" - Universo/Cronología alternativos  
Ene. 21 - "Cúbreme" - Comfort/Fluff

* * *

Cuando sus ojos se cerraron, volvió a sentir aquel dolor en el cuerpo. No tenía idea de cuántas horas llevaba sin dormir ni de cuántas más podría resistir. Ana todavía no había conseguido localizarlo y el sueño poco a poco iba borrando cualquier rastro de esperanza de poder salir con vida.

Al menos iba a irse sin decirles una sola palabra a esos hijos de puta.

—¿No vas hablar, Reyes?

Pero sería la primera vez que faltaba a su cita.

Estaba seguro de que pasaron más de veinticuatro horas. Debería estar arreglándose en su dormitorio, acordando con Ana a qué hora se encontrarían, aunque Gabriel siempre iba media hora antes para estar a solas, para que ella no lo oyera si en algún momento, presa de la nostalgia, le dedicaba un par de palabras a la lápida de Jack.

La última misión durante la Crisis Ómnica le trajo el ascenso más importante de su vida: primer comandante oficial. Pero también se llevó a la persona que más amaba.

«O yo lo dejé ir», pensaba siempre que se lo recordaba. Armaba todos los escenarios posibles en los que pudo haberlo salvado, despertaba a media noche con el cuerpo empapado en sudor frío y luego improvisaba una plegaria a la Virgen de Guadalupe —más como una costumbre arraigada a su infancia, que como una cuestión de la fe católica— para que Jack descansara en paz, estuviera donde estuviera ahora.

—Todavía no es hora de dormir —canturreó la voz al otro lado.

Ni siquiera podía ver a sus agresores, pero estaba seguro de que ellos lo conocían a él, de que en el fondo todos formaban parte de ese mito que se negó a creer por años hasta ahora: Blackwatch.

Se esforzó por no reír. Mordido por la bestia para la que estuvo trabajando y la que le entregó años de su vida. Sabía que Overwatch no tenía las manos limpias del todo, o al menos luego de la Crisis Ómnica, pero Jamás se imaginó que existía un subgrupo específicamente entrenado para operar violando todos los derechos habidos.

—¿Con quién más has hablado de nosotros, Reyes?

—Si ustedes no lo saben, no están haciendo bien su trabajo —respondió con la boca reseca y el golpe que recibió a cambio casi hizo que se atragantara con su propia sangre.

Iba a morir allí, amarrado a una silla, hundido en la corrupción de su propia organización. No tenía miedo, eso lo había dejado atrás hacía años. El dolor que recorría cada fibra de su cuerpo iba más allá de los golpes recibidos, las horas sin dormir, la sed insufrible y los músculos agarrotados por estar siempre en la misma posición. El dolor que sentía era por no poder refugiarse una última vez en la fotografía que guardaba en su dormitorio.

Otro golpe que no pudo ver, un pedazo de diente roto que tuvo que tragar y el sueño, siempre el maldito sueño.

—Vamos desde el principio, Reyes: ¿quién te dijo qué-

Calló de repente, como si algo acabara de interrumpir e impusiera silencio. La habitación comenzó a ponerse fría y Gabriel oyó un extraño sonido de pasos.

—Tenemos… —titubeó uno de los hombres— tenemos al tipo, señor. Estamos trabajando para… que hable. —Estaba nervioso.

—Yo me haré cargo. Retírense ahora —ordenó la voz del recién llegado.

«Ahora sí, se terminó», pensó, y antes de quedarse dormido, le quitaron el saco negro de la cabeza y lo vio: los ojos de un azul pálido, la piel grisácea y mortecina, el mismo peinado ligeramente desordenado pero con el cabello blanco, los labios que conocía finos, resecos y agrietados.

«Ya debo haber muerto.»

. . .

El último recuerdo que tenía del «momento anterior» era la espalda de Gabriel alejándose en cámara lenta mientras él trataba de seguirle el paso, asegurando la retaguardia, como siempre lo había hecho. Luego de eso, nada más sólo voces, fuertes luces que le impedían tener los ojos abiertos demasiado tiempo, un grito, quizá la doctora Ziegler.

—¿Tuviste que ser tú quien empezara a meter las narices donde no debe, Gabriel?

 _Morrison, usted ya no tiene lugar en nuestra sociedad, no en su estado._

 _Lo… Lo comprendo._

 _La doctora Ziegler ha hecho un trabajo jamás antes visto, pero eso no cambia los hechos._

 _Lo comprendo._

 _Aún así, Overwatch reconoce sus años de servicio y sus habilidades, existe un espacio en el que puede continuar su labor._

 _Lo comprendo…_

—¿Jack? Pero… tú no puedes…

Todos los días repetían las mismas palabras y Jack las comprendía, sin darse cuenta, de formas diferentes. Internalizaba una realidad que iban fabricando poco a poco pero que estaba apoyada por una innegable realidad: ya no era humano.

—Puedo. Tú mismo me estás viendo, Gabriel.

No era ninguna desventaja para Jack desatar a su prisionero, si apenas podía coordinar sus movimientos presa de horas sin dormir ni agua. Gabriel aún lo observaba con los ojos llenos de sorpresa y algo más. Algo que no era miedo.

Tal vez… ¿pena? No, aún recordaba con claridad las emociones de Gabriel y cómo se manifestaban mediante sus expresiones. Lo que veía en sus ojos cansados era nostalgia, y Jack hubiese preferido rencor o terror, algo que hiciera su tarea de «mantener el orden» más fácil.

Una risa ronca lo arrancó de sus pensamientos, al principio creyó que la había imaginado hasta que vio los labios de Gabriel curvados.

—¿Ya has enloquecido? —preguntó Jack confundido por primera vez en años.

—No, creo que todavía no, Jack —respondió y dejó escapar un suspiro casi muerto.

—¿Qué es lo que te causa gracia?

Haciendo un esfuerzo, Gabriel se levantó de la silla. Jack no se inmutó y se limitó a ver cómo daba un par de pasos hacia él, desarmado y sin energía para dar siquiera un golpe. Debería sentirse conforme, el espía había sido capturado y Blackwatch podría seguir haciéndose cargo de ese trabajo sucio pero necesario para conseguir paz. Entonces, ¿por qué no lo estaba?

—Creí que…

Gabriel dejó caer su peso sobre él, aferrándose a sus hombros para sostenerse.

«¿Qué?, ¿qué demonios creías, Gabe?»

Gabe, así era como le decía y le gustaba como sonaba.

 _Usted ya no tiene lugar en nuestra sociedad, no en su estado._

—… que moriría sin volverte a ver. Mi pinche gringo, más vale que hagas tu trabajo ahora mismo o yo te buscaré a ti.

«Tal vez no en la sociedad, pero…»

—Mira lo que te han hecho. Me voy a encargar de destruir todo esto y cuando termine, me haré cargo de ti —murmuró Gabriel.

Ya no estaba seguro de nada de lo que había hecho, sólo podía escuchar claramente la única orden que su cerebro repetía.

—Hazlo y luego, búscame y destrúyeme, aunque no sé si lo haré fácil, Gabe —lo desafió y apoyó una de sus grisáceas manos detrás de la nuca de Gabriel para atraerlo y juntar sus labios en un beso helado, como si a través de eso, Jack pudiera absorber una pizca de humanidad. El cuerpo de Gabriel se estremeció con violencia, pero el beso fue correspondido antes de que quedara inconsciente.

Jack se apartó y cerró los ojos.

Hubiese tenido un lugar con él, sin importar su estado, pero era tan tarde…


End file.
